Potter Girl
by TypicalNerd
Summary: Set in The Order Of The Phoenix, Amy Potter comes back to the UK after living fourteen years in the states. Now she gets to know her brother and try to be a teacher at Hogwarts, and in all this mess falling in love.   Rated T for safety
1. One

**One**

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP..._

_Summary: Set in The Order Of The Phoenix, Amy Potter comes back to the UK after living fourteen years in the states. Now she gets to know her brother and maybe she'll fall in love with one of our favourite pranksters?_

_A/N: I deleted my storiy The sister year one so I could write this, personally I think this is better but maybe I will start over with that story who knows._

I had gotten an owl from Dumbledore a few days ago and now I was standing outside the orders headquarters, I was going to meet everyone again, almost everyone, my brother wasn't here he was at our aunts place, but now he won't have to, I'm 17 and I finished school early so he can live with me instead of her. I opened the door an stepped into the hallway, I kept going and looked around, there was a door at the end of the hallway, Dumbledore had told me just to walk into the room on the other side, I was now a part of the order of the phoenix...

Everyone was staring at me, probably wondering who I was, well not Dumbledore, right now my hair was red and my eyes were green, so basically I looked like mom. Moony, I assumed, got a wide smile and walked up to me, I gave him a smile and hugged him, he wasn't ready for that but hugged me back. He pulled away and looked at me, studying me.

"Moony who is your new girlfriend?" Padfoot said, he looked more serious _(no pun intended)_ than before, after all he had been in azkaban for twelve years so I understood.

"Really Padfoot? As I recalled you were the one that liked me best, even better than Harry did." I said smirking at him, his eyes widened and Remus chuckled. Sirius literally threw himself out of the chair and hugged me... Hard.

"Ehh, Sirius I don't think she can breathe..." Remus trailed off, Sirius looked at me apologized and let go of me.

I looked around in the room, faces I barely recognized from the two years I lived here, Arthur Weasley, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Bill or Charlie Weasley, I wasn't sure, it was such a long time since I saw them, Dedalus Diggle, and...

"Hey Tonkey Donkey, missed me?" I said looking at one of my best friends who I had had a little contact with under the years I've been gone, she'd even visited sometimes, she grimaced at the old nickname while almost everyone chuckled. She got up to hug me, and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Of course I did." She answered softly, pulled back and then we both started giggling.

"I can't believe that you still call me that!" She exclaimed, now I laughed, I had missed her and her craziness so much.

"Girls sit down, you can talk after the meeting." Dumbledore said. "Now Amy I want to popose something to you, and personally I hope you accept. I want you to teach DADA to the kids that believe that Voldemort is back, Fudge wanted Dolores Umbridge to teach that class, so I asked him if I was allowed to have another DADA class and he accepted, so do you want to do it?" I was shocked, me teaching?

"I accept" What? Did I just accept a teacher spot at Hogwarts? Well no backing out now.

The meeting kept on going and at the end they asked if I could pick up Harry next week and me being me accepted.

_AN I know it's short but I will try to write the next chapter a little longer. And remember I love reviews... XOXO Hanna..._


	2. Two

**Two. **

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own this..._

_AN I thought I would write Amys story, so here it is._

_Reena Catheryn: In my opinion witches and wizards gets their long-term memory when they were three which Amy was when she left UK._

**3 years old**

I was hiding behind a chair in Harry's room, dad yelled something to mum and I heard her hurry up the stairs. She came into the room followed by a cloaked man, mum put Harry in his crib and spread her arms wide as if she was trying to shield him, I wanted to cry but I think she had put a spell on me so I wouldn't scream or something like that. The cloaked man said something to her and she kept saying "No! Not Harry" all the time, I was scared, who was this man? There was a green flash and mum fell lifeless to the floor...

I crawled to my baby brother, he had a lightning scar on the forehead, I lifted him as mum had showed me to do... Mum, dad, they were dead all that was left was us, Harry and me. I hoped Remus or Sirius would come here and find me, just anyone, but not Peter, I hated him there was something about him that made me think something was not right.I just sat there and waited, for no one and anyone at the same time

They had taken him away from me! How could they? And now they were moving me to USA! Bloody USA! Why? I know why, it's safest this way. But I will miss everyone, especially Tonkey and the twins.

**10**

I'm starting school early, I mean I already live on a magic school, yes they shipped me off to a school. I got some friends and they're fun, but I still remember my friends at home. I might live in the states but UK is always going to be my home.

I wrote Tonkey a few days ago and now I got an answer.

_Dear Amy_

_I miss you too, I'm fifteen now so this year I will have my O.W.L's and I'm so nervous, what if I fail them? I wish you were here now, even though you're younger than me. Mum said that we'll try to visit next Christmas. I have to stop writing now, my class is 'bout to start._

_Love Tonks_

**17**

I just finished school, one year earlier than I should've. And as soon as I get clearance of Dumbledore, I will finally go back to England. I would of course miss everyone here, but this isn't home.

An owl was sitting outside my window. A smile instantly touched my lips when I read the letter, this was it, I was going home.

Here I was now asleep in my bed at Grimmauld Place, dreaming about my past. Everyone had accepted me, especially Fred and George. Hermione had asked me about school and what was my favourite class (Potions).

_AN: Hope you like that, please review..._


	3. Three

**Three**

_Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah..._

I woke up early, and went down to the kitchen, I couldn't wait to go and pick up my brother. We were going in a car, the I had gotten my drivers licence in USA and no one would suspect us going in a thing like that. I didn't like going in a car, it was unnecessary when you could fly, floo or apparate. Molly was already making breakfast and was shocked to she me up.

"Amy dear, what are you doing up so early?" She asked kindly.

"I couldn't sleep, and the time difference." I answered her, Molly was as a second mother to me, and from what I've heard she is like that to Harry too. She just nodded and turned back to her cooking. There was a comfortable silence between us now, I smiled to myself, it was good to be back.

It has now been a week since I came home and it is time to pick up Harry before he does something stupid... I didn't look forward to see my aunt but I wanted to get my brother out of that horrible place.

I had now been driving for two hours, it was another thirty minutes to Little Whinging where the Dursleys lived. I was nervous, I hoped they would treat me better than they had treated Harry, but it's probably just wishful thinking.

I raised my hand and knocked on the door, I waited for about a minute when my fat cousin opened the door, okay, okay, fat was an understatement Dudley was HUGE. He looked me up and down and nodded approvingly.

"Can I help a beautiful lady as you?" He said and winked. Oh my gosh! My own cousin is flirting with me! I tried my hardest not to look disgusted.

"Errr... Can I talk to both of your parents and your cousin please." I asked and smiled, he looked shocked, probably 'cause I wanted to talk to Harry. After a while he nodded, stepped aside so I could walk inside, he started to walk towards kitchen, I followed him. The whole family looked up when we stepped inside.

"Who are you? Dudley's girlfriend?" Vernon laughed, Petunia looked at me more closely and gasped.

"It can't be, I was told you died with Lily and James, but you are here, how?" She asked shocked, at our parents name Harry looked up and stared at me.

"I survived somehow and then I was shipped off to the States, 'cause it wasn't safe for me and Harry to be at the same place." At this Vernon started to turn purple.

"You're like him? A freak?" Dudley asked, now **I **was furious, I pointed my wand at him, muttered a spell and he turned still, like he had frozen in time, Petunia screamed, and Vernon was now a deep shade of purple.

"You're not supposed to do that outside school!" He barked.

"I'm seventeen, in the wizarding world I'm an adult so I can do whatever the bloody hell I want" I snapped.

"What are you doing here Amy?" Petunia asked, she had calmed down a little now.

"Well, the reason Harry has been living here with you is that he has to live with someone that has mums blood, and he has to call that place home, now he can live with me, and he won't come back here after this school year." I answered her, Harry's face had lit up when I had told them that he wasn't coming back here.

"Excuse me but who are you?" He asked, I smiled at him and answered.

"I'm your sister, and you might be mad that no one told you, but it was for your safety." What he did next surprised me, he hugged me, of course I hugged him back, I smiled, I had my brother back.

"Now go and pack everything you want to bring with you." I wiped away the tears that had escaped when Harry hugged me, he smiled at me and went upstairs.

_AN: I'm sooooo sorry! I have been sick and away on vacation, and I didn't have my computer with me. I'm already writing the next chapter and I really hope it will be up ASAP. _

_Please review._

_TypicalNerd _


	4. Four

**Two**

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I own this?_

We were sitting in the car, none of us had said a word, and honestly I didn't know what to say, what if don't want to...

"So, why aren't we travelling by magic?" Harry interrupted my thoughts, and I was glad he did, I would probably go insane by all that silence.

"We're going to a place that the ministry doesn't know about. And if they find out, Sirius will be "kissed"." I answered him.

"We're going to live with Sirius?" He asked as if he couldn't believe it. I smiled, if it hadn't been for Remus and the past year Sirius, I hadn't known a thing about Harry.

"Yeah, I won't get a house until I'm done teaching at Hogwarts." I said glancing at him, he had a big smile on his face

"Really you're going to be a teacher?" Now he was really happy.

"Yeah, this year there is going to be two DADA teachers, one who teaches those who doesn't believe Voldemort is back and I will be teaching those who do believe he's back." I said and turned right.

"Do you believe that he's back?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I said and we spent the rest of the ride being quiet.

_AN: It's short, I know, but at least I updated it. Right?_


End file.
